


Lived to the Full

by AnonBlueberry (hippydeath)



Series: Twit Fics [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/AnonBlueberry
Summary: Jaskier. His friends. A long evening in the pub.Geralt has regrets.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Twit Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Lived to the Full

**Author's Note:**

> It's another hug prompt! "perhaps some drunk/sap happy geralt/jaskier hugs?"

They're in Oxenfurt, which is the first problem, and they're in a tavern full of Jaskier's colleagues, which is the second problem, and all of them are drunk. Which is the third and most irritating problem.

Normally, as far as Geralt has seen, Jaskier is a chatty, and slightly touchy feely drunk.

Not tonight.

Tonight he's moved past touchy feely and into "personal space doesn't exist" drunk, and his friends are only encouraging him.

There have been several rounds of Toss a Coin (with more than just coins tossed to the aforementioned Witcher) and the last one ended with Jaskier dumping himself in Geralt's lap, twining his arms around Geralt's neck and refusing to move, even when Geralt untangles his arms and tries to dump him into another seat.

So he stays there for an hour, spilling more drink down himself and Geralt, and laughing along with his friends, who don't seem to bat an eyelid that he's nestled in Geralt's lap.

Geralt is just waiting for something to be said, someone to take offence, but it never seems to come, and eventually the group tired themselves out and start to go their separate ways.

"Come on bard," Geralt drags Jaskier to his feet, let's him stumble against him as they make their way through the streets to Jaskier's lodgings.

"I love you Geralt," Jaskier snuffles into his shoulder as they wander.

Geralt knows. But he also doesn't like this kind of open affection where other people can see. So he hurries them along until they're behind closed doors, and then and only then does he wrap Jaskier in his arms the way he's been wanting to all night.

"Love you too Jaskier, just not," he fails to find the right words so just stops.

"I know, I know," Jaskier pulls them both down onto the bed, snuggling into Geralt's arms, "but none of them gave a shit, and I like being able to touch you when we're out, to be able to hug you. You looked so awkward sat there on your own!" He runs his hand down Geralt's arm, "I just did what I would have done with any of them."

Geralt just huffs a laugh and presses a kiss to Jaskier's forehead. "Love you, but you're going to regret all of this in the morning."

"Almost certainly, but unlike some of us, my life is short, and to be enjoyed."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anon_blueberry) or [Tumblr](https://anonymousblueberry.tumblr.com/), I take prompts and have dumb opinions about food!


End file.
